


you might say the same of kissing

by PrinceofHellebore (PrinceofPlants)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Zolf Smith, Fluff, Harrison Cambell Novels, M/M, Morning Kisses, it that even a tag?, no beta we die like men, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPlants/pseuds/PrinceofHellebore
Summary: Zolf wakes before Wilde and spends it quietly reading before he’s interrupted.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	you might say the same of kissing

Zolf wakes before Wilde as he often does. Wilde had always preferred late nights to early mornings and this hasnt changed in the time they’ve lived together. 

The morning light coming through the window is still grey and the sun isn’t truly risen yet. While they had fallen asleep entangled they had slipped apart somewhat over the night. It makes it easy for Zolf to rise without disturbing Wilde. Once Zolf is standing, the floorboards cool under his feet, he realizes he’s not very invested in being up just yet and breakfast can wait for a little while. He selects a Cambell from his bookshelf and climbs back into bed and settles in to read. The shifting of the mattress and the cool air as the covers are drawn back is enough to rouse Wilde though clearly not all the way to consciousness. All he does is cuddle in close, his head on Zolf’s shoulder and an arm draped heavily across his middle. 

Zolf isn’t sure how much time passes other than the light has turned golden and he’s read several chapters. He knows he’s just coming up on the first love confession. He hasn’t read this Cambell in awhile and though he knows the overarching plot the minute details have left his memory. He’s enjoying the familiarity alongside the unknown drama of what he’s forgotten. 

Wilde stirs, “good morning.”

Zolf hears him but it takes a moment for him to realize that he should respond since he’s wrapped up in the will-they-wont-they of the novel. “G’morning,” he says as he turns the page. 

Wilde sighs and snuggles closer, a more active intimacy than when he was asleep. There’s enough tension and pressure in his arm that its clearly an embrace. Zolf continues to read, but traces a lazy path over Wilde’s shoulder and back with his free hand, interrupting only when he has to turn a page. Zolf manages to read a few more pages with Wilde lying still before Wilde turns his head and kisses the exposed skin at Zolf’s collar. Zolf’s hand stops and he loses his place which annoys him because he was just getting to the really good part. 

Wilde proceeds to make a line of kisses up Zolf’s neck. Zolf tilts his head to make it easier for him even as he finds his place again and picks up reading where he had left off. Wilde lingers at his jaw then moves to the tender spot below Zolf’s ear. His hand slips below the hem of Zolf’s shirt and drags along his hip then follows up his side and onto his chest.

Zolf has to turn a page and brings his hands together to do so. Wilde takes advantage and shifts so that his weight falls more on Zolf, his hip tilted against Zolf’s thigh. Zolf can feel Wilde smile against his neck, and with Wilde so close to his ear he can hear the tiniest hum of contentment.

Zolf pretends to ignore Wilde and keeps reading, though the hand that was circling over Wilde’s shoulder has snuck into the hair at the nape of his neck. Wilde moves again, his leg crossing Zolf’s. They both know how the other is feeling, pressed together as they are. 

Wilde’s hand teases across Zolf’s chest. Zolf goes to turn another page. Wilde pulls his hand free and sets it on the mattress and surges up to steal a kiss now that Zolf’s attention is broken. 

Its a game and they both know it, it’s been one from the moment Wilde realized he had competition for Zolf’s attention. Zolf takes the kiss and switches the book to his other hand. His eyes not closed but firmly on the new page. Wilde cant distract him as easily as that. They linger in that moment, Zolf hasn’t actually taken in any of the words he’s read since Wilde kissed him but Wilde doesn’t need to know that yet. 

Wilde breaks the kiss and pulls back frowning slightly, the arch of his back helping pin Zolf’s leg below him. Zolf glances at him, _point to Wilde_ and smirks as his eyes go back to the book. Wilde brings his knee up and scoops Zolf’s free leg up to hook over his hip. 

Zolf’s pulse quickens and he decides to surrender. He reaches up and pulls Wilde back into a kiss which deepens quickly. 

Finally, Zolf sets the book down, splayed on its open pages to keep his place, and turns into Oscar’s embrace. Their hands rove over each other’s backs, into their hair, down across hips and along thighs. Its languid, patient and gentle. Oscar’s hand leaves Zolf for a moment and slips a spare bookmark into the Cambell novel and closes it before setting it safe and out of the way on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Oscar Wilde quote: If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Love,  
> Prince of Hellebore


End file.
